Losing Grip
by GinnyisSirenCall
Summary: This story begins moments after Harry and Ginny break up. Follow Ginny through the summer before all hell breaks loose as she discovers life, love, happiness, heartbreak, destiny, and the true meaning of being a Weasley woman.


Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. (Lucky, JK!!!) This takes place directly after Harry breaks up with Ginny in Half Blood Prince.

Solitude in fortitude: AKA the story of my life. I am alone, but I am not without. Heritage is not an easy thing to come to realize, or to even overcome. You have to fight it everyday (or in my case, fight for it) or just go with the flow. I am a strong, young, and powerful woman and I know my place in this world. You might think you do too, but do you know what to do when disaster comes toward you like a speeding bullet? I thought I did too but that was before. Before my powers, before I became who I was destined to be, before my last year of school, before my best friends and the so-called love of my life, before the most dangerous thing in the world became… me.

They call me the Phoenix but I am only one of many. We are scattered throughout time with only one common similarity: we are invincible women with unlimited power. There was another one but that was before I broke that streak. We call ourselves the protectors, sworn to defeat the personification of evil. We each have our unique attributes, mine being the most unique of all. What exactly happened? Well, only time will tell. Who am I? I am Ginny Weasley, and I am the first Weasley girl in a century. Who thought that would ever destine me for greatness?

* * *

I watched Harry turn his back and walk away. Walk away from everything he stood for, from his reason to fight, to keep going, from everything and into the waiting arms of my best friend and my brother. I saw them put their heads together and start to talk in hushed tones. What they don't know is that it's no use. Everyone knows what they are talking about, what they are planning.

I bring my hand up to my face, expecting to wipe away the tears it would be wet from, but amazingly it is dry. 'Huh,' I thought. 'That's just a little weird.' I take a deep breath and try to assess my feelings, but there is nothing there. I was expecting to feel anger, hatred, sadness, but nothing?

Turning back to Dumbledore's grave, I cross my arms and lean on it. Looking down, I swear to god I saw Dumbledore looking back at me and winking. I rub my eyes thinking, 'I just need some sleep. Okay Gin, calm yourself and think. Dumbledore's dead right? So he couldn't have winked at you, let alone yourself having the power to see through three inches of pure marble. Deep breath and look again.' I look down. 'See, its only him resting peacefully in his grave. Nothing to be afraid of.'

'Thought you imagined seeing me?'

Ginny looks around startled, "Who's talking to me?"

'Why look down, young Weasley.' Ginny looks down and sees Dumbledore smiling up at her. She scans the area to see if anyone is watching. Half the people in the funeral had gone into the Great Hall for lunch, although the trio was still out and grouped in the distance. Slowly she returns her gaze down to Dumbledore. 'There's nothing to be afraid of. No one else knows what's going on. No one can see you and you are the only one who can see me.'

'How can no one see me? I'm standing right here.'

'Your subconscious used your dormant powers to create an invisible shield around you. It knows what is coming and it wants to be… uninterrupted.'

'Subconscious? Dormant powers? What powers? What's coming? What's going on, Professor?' Ginny starts to have a little freak-out.

Dumbledore chuckles, his blue eyes twinkling. He reaches out and puts a hand on Ginny's shoulder. 'Calm down, dear child. All in good time. Why you did not think that you were an ordinary witch did you now?' At Ginny's nod, he looks at her abashed. 'Dear girl, do you not know?'

A confused look crosses Ginny's face. 'Know what, Professor?'

'Oh Ginny, call me Albus. We after all are all good friends here.'

'Ok…Albus. What do I not know?'

Albus' eyes widened. 'Of your destiny, dear girl. Your power, your heritage.'

'I'm sorry Albus, but I still have no idea what you are talking about.'

Dumbledore looks at her, exasperated. 'Ginny, look inside yourself and tell me that is not true. You are the direct descendent of one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk this earth. His power runs in your blood. Along with that, you have your own. That makes you an unstoppable force. Whether or not you choose to believe me, you can't deny this: You have always felt restrained, like there is a part of you that is waiting to come out, like no one realizes your full potential, what you are capable of. Embrace your birthright, become who you were born to be. You have no idea how special you are. I have seen many of you grace this earth with your beauty, but never one with your strength. I implore you, believe me. I have to see this through to the end. Only then can I rest in peace.'

Ginny's look of astonishment changes to one of understanding and acceptance. 'What do I have to do?'

Dumbledore beamed. 'Take a deep breath. All you have to do is reach inside yourself and pull the power out.' He didn't need to look at her face to know it worked; he felt the wind change. It got softer somewhat, sweeter.

The air thrummed with power, vibrating, happy to be released after all this time. Blue sparks crackled from Ginny's fingers, splitting the air. Ginny took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and smiled. 'Thank you Albus.' She patted the tomb, turned around, and walked away with a new spring in her step. She didn't have to look around to know all eyes were on her. 'I'm thinking that I'm gonna like this power.' Ginny thought with a smile. 'This is going to be fun. Let the games begin.' She laughed out loud, a beautiful, musical sound, and for those well-trained eyes to see, the world got a little brighter that moment.


End file.
